


The Variable Merits of Dowries

by trialanderror12



Series: Complete and Utter Crack [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Children, Crack, Engagement, Fluff, Intersex Loki, M/M, Marriage, well it's a crack sequel but it's surprisingly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trialanderror12/pseuds/trialanderror12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3326498">What's in a name?</a>.</p><p>Because Sigyn asked for more, and then snow wanted to know who the dowry was for, and damnit you guys since when do I write sequels to crack? /sigh</p><p>Mostly just an excuse for a short little bit of fluff. If I summarized it any further, you wouldn't need to read it. ;P</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Variable Merits of Dowries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts), [atypicalsnowman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atypicalsnowman/gifts).



Loki was picking through the trunk that his dowry had been presented in, a vaguely displeased frown on his face. "Useless, childish, I am _not_ in fact a woman, ugly, nothing more than superstition, smells like horse manure… Who in the nine came up with this nonsense?” he sighed, tossing the last of the unwanted items back where they came from. “None of it is even remotely useful."

Thor shrugged helplessly. "Father said it was a timeless Asgardian tradition. I think his parents gave the same things to Mother."

Loki raised an eyebrow at that. "Somehow I have a feeling that Mother and Grandmother had a little... _chat_ behind Father's back to remedy the situation. Mother would never have accepted such a ludicrous dowry." He leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head, sighing a little. "Unlike Mother, I don't feel the need to preserve your "dignity" or ignorance in the matter. Return this to her and work out something else, please. I can't accept this, even as a pretense. My reputation wouldn’t bear it."

Thor frowned. "Well, what do you want then?" 

"I don't know, nannies? A herd of them? There's no way I'm letting _this_ thing take away all my beauty sleep," he sniffed, gesturing pointedly at his belly. 

"You don't need beauty sleep," Thor told him, sliding over next to him on the bench and pulling him close to his side with only a little resistance. "You're always beautiful. As for this little one—" he began, wrapping his hands tenderly around the curve of Loki's stomach, "you're hardly going to be doing it alone. I'm going to be right here with you every step of the way, and I don't think Mother's been as excited about every other birth ever, combined, as she is about this one. You and our child," he breathed into Loki's ear, turning his head to nuzzle his face gently, "are going to be surrounded by more love and support than you can possibly imagine right now. Everything will be fine, you'll see. I promise."

Loki sighed, absently spinning Thor's engagement ring around his finger. "Okay, fine. You know I can't resist when you sweet-talk me like that. I guess you’ll just have to be my dowry, then. I suppose I can settle for that."

Thor grinned. “Have I thanked you lately for being adopted?”

“Not this morning, no,” Loki said haughtily, but Thor could see the smile in his eyes.

“Well then,” he said, hauling Loki up in his arms (which earned him a small squeak) and carrying him over to the bed. “We’ll just have to remedy that, now won’t we?”

At least Thor had managed to find one thing that Loki was guaranteed not to complain about.


End file.
